Colorblind
by HiddenChaser
Summary: Faith gets captured by a blue when she fell through a glass ceiling. She then wakes in some sort of prison hospital. Faith now haves to find away out before they could brainwash her and she will do what it takes. Even if needs to take out every blue.
1. Wake-up Call

**A/N: Opinions, ideas, or anything else is welcome! **

**Chapter I: Unfreaken Believable!**

"**Do you see the world**

**In different colors**

**Do you see the world **

**In black and grey**

**Alone in your thoughts**

**How many others**

**Have stood where you stand**

**Where you stand today"**

**-Wait for me, Rise Against**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Mirrors edge then I would have made a part 2. **

**When you see the "(BLIND)" that's the break.**

**(BLIND)**

Waking up groggily with a headache, spine pain, and cuts and bruises is never a good sign. Then again it is something Faith got used to. She always got hurt on many deliveries, but that wasn't what worried her. Nope! What scared the crap out of her was the fact she woke up in an unknown room.

She shot out of the hard bed and looked around the cold room. It was all freaking white. Everything is white! The walls, bed, bed sheets, door, and even her damn clothes were white. This kind of scared her because that means someone had to change her. The mental thought scared the hell out of her.

Faith struggled out of the bed and staggered to the sealed heavy door. Once she got to it she realized she was screwed. The door was way too big to kick in and had many locks on it.

Instead of going back to the bed she decided to look out the small window on the door. The second she saw what was outside of her room, she wanted to bang her head on the door.

On the other side of the room what looked to be inside a prison. The walls were painted white and green horizontal lines and judging by the stairs and railings, Faith is on the second floor.

"Shit…"

The young runner decided she could play died on the bed and when someone came in she could jump them and make a break for it. Turing back to the mattress she spotted a camera in one of the corners of the room.

So much for playing dead! She can't do it now if they know (whoever they were) that she woke up already. 'Maybe there's a duct around here.' Her hopes rose at the thought but shattered when not finding one.

"Well this sucks."

**(BLIND)**

Hours passed and Faith was bored out o her mind. It would help if there was something in there to do! Sadly the only thing that kept her company was the dumb camera, and at one point she tried to take it down. Unfortunately the camera was bolted down to the wall.

Right when she was ready to give up on ever finding out where the heck she was; the door opened. Her head snapped up to see who was going to get a beating but groaned at the sight before her.

Three PK troopers and a man in a lab coat entered in confidently like they owned the place. Wait-they may actually own the place but that's not the point. What matters more was making it past them and make a run for it.

"Miss Faith Connors. That is your name correct?" the man in the coat questioned. Faith in return did not give a response but a cold glare instead. Noticing this, the unknown man continued. "Well, do not worry Connors. We will fix your problem."

"Problem?"

The man smirked, "Yes. Soon your mind frame will be…adjusted. You and the rest of the runners will soon be well kept citizens."

**(BLIND)**

**A/N: This idea came to my head from the deleted cutsceen/pictures in mirrors edge. Each chapter will be about 1000 to 3000 words but this one was short and I am working out the main plot for this. OC's WILL COME LATER. Ideas are very much welcomed. I like hearing ideas of others. Also I wanted to do something different. When I went threw the Mirrors edge fics. I was shock to see not a lot and many had the same plot. (no offence) Those are great but I wanted to do something...i dont know...differnet i guess. **

**So stick with me on this story and bear with me because I'm working on three other fics. Seeing REVIEWS are very inspiring to me! **


	2. Tour of Hell

**A/N: Sorry, for no update in a long time. I have written this chap. out a long time ago but my laptop kept breaking, and I was only focusing on my other fic. "War Eagle." Still, I do not want to give up on this fanfic and I hope to update a faster. Thanks to all those who reviewed, fav, alert, and/or reviewed. Remember, Reviews make me type a lot faster. **

**Disclaimer: If I own Mirrors Edge than there would have been a part two a long time ago!**

**(BLIND)**

**Chapter II: Tour of Hell**

"**I'll tell you stories of a better time**

**In place that we once knew**

**Before we packed our bags**

**And left all this behind us in the dust **

**We had a place that we could call home**

**And a life no one could touch"**

**-Prayer of a Refugee, Rise Against **

**(Blind)**

"Why don't I give you a little tour of your new home?"

Faith was ready to deny the idea but thought it would be a good idea to get a concept on how it building looked. Yes. It was a good plan. Maybe then she could find out more what's going on around this crazy place. After all, it was the most logical thing to do at the moment. Or if she was lucky, she could get out now.

'That can save me time.'

With a nod of her head she walked up to the door to follow but the PK troops thought other wise. One forcibly grabbed her arm. The other chained her feet together along with her hands tide behind her back. She could barely walk; let alone run.

'Or maybe not.'

During the "tour" she paid special action to the lay out, the guards' location, and who else was being trap there along with her. The fact that there were no vents upset her and every door required a password along with a card to be scanned. Faith tried to get a peak at the password but the guard turned her around when he saw her eyes wondering to it.

The doctor talked the entire time but then notice her lack of attention. "Miss Faith, please to pay more attention as I am about to go over the rules."

"Who do you think you are to boss me around? The second I am out of these I am going to drop you faster before you can even blink." The doctor growled angrily and shocked Faith on how fast his personality was changing. 'Mood swings much?'

"It is that attitude that got you here in the first place. All you runners ever care about is yourselves. Never once taking into consideration on the population's safety. That is why all of you must be stopped. In fact, you should be grateful to be here! The rest of those delinquents get to be put down and very few end up here. Can't you see I'm trying to help you and your misguided people?"

By that time Faith took the challenge of the argument. "Helping us? You killed off those who disagree with the government. Killing off the ones that speak their minds. Do you really think that what you are doing is helping us? Well, you are wrong on so many levels." She took a breath in and mentally added to herself, 'Also the ones that destroyed my family.'

The doctor gave her a sad look. "Forgive me child. I have just remembered that you have yet to receive any treatment yet. Hence, your rebellious behavior. I do hope in time you can be helped."

By then they were standing outside of another door. "Maybe spending time with the others may help." Faith raised an eyebrow. 'Others? Is this guy stupid or something?' "Now let me go over a few basic rules. Please reframe from asking too many questions. No fighting, yelling, Making physical contact, running around, I don't think that one will be a problem, arguing with the guards, and above all don't do anything that will get you in trouble. Understand?"

Faith wanted to laugh but instead shook her head. "Am I going in or what?"

The man smiled and unlocked the door. The guards shoved her in and slammed the door behind her. Looking around she saw a handful of guards glaring at her. The room itself was very roomy but lack furniture. Only one couch, three tables, and a maybe seventeen plastic chairs spread out. Many took a glance at her and returned back to what they were doing.

She walked took her time to examine the room and the people inside.

There were a handful of people inside but a small group in the back stood out. Everyone wore the same tacky clothing like her but it was mostly the tattoo marks that made the group stand out.

There were three boys and three girls.

The boy in the far right had two lines going diagonal from is eye. His hair was short and blond. He looked slightly sick. Then there was two girls sitting on both sides of him. One had dark skin with a mark on her upper left arm. She seemed to be the first to notice Faith. The other girl looked up. Her blond and skinny frame reminded her of Celeste. A tattoo covered the same spot as the other unknown girl. She nudged the boy next to her. His hair was jet black and his haircut almost reminded her of a jarhead.

The thought was thrown away when she caught sight of the slight spikes on top. Across him was another male. He looked just like the boy before him. Expect this one looked slightly older and his hair was spikier.

Lastly, the girl next to him had blond hair but the end had a bright red. In fact it was the only real color in the entire room.

By that time the group the people was too taking notes about Faith.

Faith could not help but feel slightly nervous when they go up from their seats and made their way towards her.

**(BLIND)**

**A/N: Not much? I know… Well here's a pic on how the people look like. I am sure (hope) some of you recognized them.**

**Ht*tp:*/im*g.n*eoseeker.*co*m/v_concept_?caid=20105 **

**Take off the "*"**


End file.
